You're Mine
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - 1shot - yaoi / "Aku menciummu disini.." ucap Jae Joong seraya mengusap bibir berbentuk hati Yunho dengan ibu jarinya / "..dan mencium Changmin disini. Sudah jelas perbedaanya, bukan?" ucap Jae Joong seraya mengusap pipi Yunho dengan punggung tangannya.


_Summarry :_

"_Aku menciummu disini.." ucap Jae Joong seraya mengusap bibir berbentuk hati Yunho dengan ibu jarinya_

"_..dan mencium Changmin disini. Sudah jelas perbedaanya, bukan?" ucap Jae Joong seraya mengusap pipi Yunho dengan punggung tangannya._

…_._

…_._

Enno KimLee Presents

"**You're Mine"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooSu, Changmin

Rate : T

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, alur lambat

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

Aku melirik jam dinding dengan gelisah. Sudah mendekati pukul delapan malam, tetapi dia belum juga pulang dari kantor. Aku meraih remote tv sambil menghela napas panjang dan kemudian menekan remote, mengganti-ganti saluran dengan cepat, mencari acara yang pas untuk ditonton malam sabtu ini.

Aku, Kim Jae Joong, sedang menunggu Jung Yunho di _apartement_ kami. Jung Yunho yang kini berstatus sebagai Suamiku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, tepatnya 10 Juni 2013. Maka sejak saat itulah kami memutuskan tinggal di _apartement_ yang Yunho beli enam bulan yang lalu.

Resah, aku menghempaskan punggung di sandaran sofa, lalu menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada. Tak biasanya Yunhoku belum tiba sampai saat ini, karena biasanya ia sudah tiba sebelum pukul tujuh. Dan sebal karna aku tak bisa menghubunginya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Aku akhirnya memilih mematikan televisi dan menyalakan MP3 player. Memutar lagu untuk sedikit menenangkan pikiran. Dan setelah menekan tombol play, lagu I'm Yours dari Jason Mraz yang terputar, mengingatkanku pada tingkah Yunho yang beberapa bulan sebelum kami menikah begitu possesive.

...

...

**..Flashback..**

**..02 Februari 2013..**

Jae Joong menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin kamar mandi, lalu mendesah puas. Sepertinya kemeja putih yang dibelinya minggu kemarin memang sangat cocok ditubuhnya. Dengan tiga kancing teratasnya terbuka -yang menampilkan dada mulusnya yang sedikit berisi- dan lengan kemeja yang ia gulung hingga sesiku dan celana denim panjangnya. "Your Cool, Jae" gumamnya seraya merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

Jae Joong mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang. Seseorang yang dua tahun ini berpredikat sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sudah siap?" Sebuah pertanyaan terdengar saat telpon tersambung.

"Sudah, kau boleh masuk sekarang" jawab Jae Joong dan langsung memutus sambungan telponnya. Seulas senyum menghias wajahnya.

Jae Joong merapikan bajunya sekali lagi lalu keluar kamar mandi. Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya, kekasihnya pasti akan menceramahinya melihat penampilannya saat ini.

…

…

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang terdiam di depan pintu itu.

"Yunho-yah" sapa Jae Joong dengan riang.

"…"

"Yunnie-yah" sapa Jae Joong lagi sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Yunho.

Tersadar karna bahunya di guncang, Yunho langsung mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya. Sebenarnya Jae Joong sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan Yunho tapi ia harus kuat, jangan sampai malam ini ia harus mengalah lagi dengan Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas panjang. Dipandanginya Jae Joong dengan tatapan lelah. Penampilan Jae Joong akhir-akhir ini membuatnya sakit kepala. Penampilan yang menurutnya sangat mengundang tatapan 'lapar' dari namja lain.

"Kau kenapa, Yun?" Tanya Jae Joong saat melihat Yunho menghela napas panjangnya.

"Sudah mulai mengabaikan laranganku rupanya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau tak mendengarkanku, baby Jae"

"Ya! Apa itu baby Jae? Shiroo~ aku tak mau panggilan seperti itu"

"Sudahlah~ tak usah mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu. Kka~ Changmin sudah menelponku terus-menerus"

Jae Joong mem'pout'kan bibir merahnya dan kemudian berjalan melewati Yunho. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik kebelakang. Lengan kekar yang selalu memberi rasa aman dan nyaman itu kini memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan marah nae baby~ Tak sadarkah kau jika kadang tingkahmu sungguh menggemaskan layaknya anak kecil?" "–dan kadang menyebalkan, membuatku harus mempunyai kesabaran ekstra menghadapimu." ujar Yunho setelah mengecup lembut pipi kanan Jae Joong dan mengajaknya keluar, melanjutkan rencana mereka.

Tentu saja kalimat terakhir itu hanya ada dipikirannya, tak terucap.

**_Tak sadarkah kau jika aku tak suka saat kau menunjukkan 'keindahanmu' pada orang lain?_**

**_Kau hanya boleh menunjukkannya padaku, hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya._**

**_Kau itu milikku!_**

**_..._**

Jalan raya yang sepi membuat mereka tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tiba di tempat tujuan. Setelah memarkir mobil, Yunho keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jae Joong.

"_Take my hand_" ujar Jae Joong seraya menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan Yunho yang berdiri sambil menahan pintu mobil.

"_Yes My Queen~_" ujar Yunho setelah mengecup punggung tangan Jae Joong dan membawanya dalam genggaman hangat.

"_Queen? I'm your King_, Jung!"

"_Whatever~"_

"Ya! Jung Yun-.."

"Jae Joong-ah.. Kau sudah datang nak?" Sebuah suara halus khas wanita paruh baya terdengar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, menghentikan perdebatan tak penting kedua lelaki yang sama-sama keras kepala itu.

Jae Joong yang sudah hafal dengan suara itu segera menoleh dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Nee umma-yah~" ujarnya riang lalu melepas genggaman tangan Yunho dan berjalan kearahnya.

Yunho yang melihat Jae Joong menghampiri Ibunya hanya tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih telah menghadirkan mereka dalam hidupku" gumam Yunho lalu mengikuti kedua orang didepannya yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

…

…

"Kenapa lama sekali, _hyung_? Aku sudah lapar" sebuah suara nyaring menyambut Jae Joong yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan. Suara yang berasal dari lelaki yang sedang memegang gelas sambil bersender di samping kulkas.

"Apa itu ucapan selamat datang yang khas di _Harvard_, Jung Changmin?" Suara lembut nan tajam terdengar memenuhi ruang makan itu.

"Ah, maaf jika aku lama. Apa kau tak melihat penampilanku malam ini? Keren bukan?" Ujar Jae Joong saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Changmin -lelaki yang bersandar di kulkas- sambil memegang kerah bajunya. Memberitahu betapa kerennya dia.

"Ini untuk menyambut kepulanganmu" lanjut Jae Joong dan kemudian memeluk Changmin.

"_Bogoshippo_, Jae _hyung~_"

"_Nado. Nado bogoshippo_"

"Ya!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Jae Joong menghela napasnya. "Sangat menyusahkan ketika memiliki kekasih yang kadar cemburunya melebihi batas, Min" bisik Jae Joong di telinga Changmin dengan sedikit berjinjit, mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"_Welcome home_, Minnie-ah~ Selamat atas kelulusanmu dari _Harvard_ dengan nilai terbaik"

_Cup!_

"Kim Jae Joong!"

"Jung Yunho! Kau terlalu berlebihan" ujar Jae Joong yang kini sudah berada di hadapan Yunho yang menatapnya tajam setelah memanggil lengkap namanya.

_Cup~_

"Aku menciummu disini.." ucap Jae Joong seraya mengusap bibir berbentuk hati Yunho dengan ibu jarinya

"..dan mencium Changmin disini. Sudah jelas perbedaanya, bukan?" ucap Jae Joong seraya mengusap pipi Yunho dengan punggung tangannya. Ia sudah mengantisipasi reaksi Yunho karna telah mencium Changmin.

"Mian~" ucap Yunho lalu mengecup punggung tangan Jae Joong dan merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat.

Changmin dan Umma Jung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat adegan YunJae itu. Sedangkan mereka -YunJae- seperti tak mempedulikan sekitar jika sudah dalam dunianya.

Dreet..

Suara kursi bergeser membuat Jae Joong melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap tak enak pada Changmin yang sedang memegang pinggiran kursi yang umma Jung duduki. Ahh ternyata itu suara kursi yang ditarik Changmin.

"_Mianhae_~" ucap Jae Joong dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Tak apa, sudahlah.. Kita segera makan sebelum makanan ini bertambah dingin" ucap Umma Jung setelah Changmin duduk disebelahnya.

Jae Joong mengajak Yunho duduk disebelahnya dan mengambil lauk pauk untuk dimakan. Bukan hanya untuk Yunho, tapi untuk Umma Jung dan si bungsu Changmin.

**_Hey Kim Jae Joong~_**

**_Aku tak rela melihat bibirmu mengecup orang lain, walau kau hanya mengecupnya di pipi._**

**_Bibir merahmu itu hanya boleh mengecupku, menciumku._**

**_Kau itu milikku!_**

**...**

**...**

**..6 April 2013..**

_Drrt.._

_Drrt.._

Getar ponsel membuat Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar laptop. Ia tersenyum saat melihat nama yang tertera disana.

_**..My Lovely BooJae is Calling..**_

"Nee, Boo~" sapanya saat ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Yunnie-yah~"

"Hmm? Kau sudah dibawah? Mau aku menjemputmu?" Ujar Yunho ketika melihat saat ini sudah pukul setengah satu siang.

Ia teringat dengan obrolan mereka semalam, siang ini Jae Joong akan makan siang bersamanya di kantor.

"_Mianhae~_ A-…"

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam satu bulan kau membatalkan janji datang ke kantorku untuk makan siang, Boo" ucap Yunho dalam satu tarikan napas, memotong ucapan Jae Joong.

"_Yunnie-yah~_ Park Yoochun membuat Junsuku menangis. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah. Bisa-bisa Junsu pergi ke club dan minum sampai mabuk disana"

"Aku mengerti. Junsumu selalu membutuhkan _hyung_nya setiap ada masalah kan? Changmin bahkan lebih dewasa dari pada Junsumu"

Jae Joong menghela napasnya dan dapat didengar Yunho.

Walau Junsu hanya adik sepupunya, tapi Jae Joong sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya. Jae Joong kan anak lelaki satu-satunya keluarga Kim yang mempunyai delapan kakak perempuan. Jadi tak salahkan jika ia begitu peduli pada Junsu?

"Ucapanku benarkan?" Ujar Yunho saat Jae Joong tak bersuara.

"Hubungan kau dan aku berbeda dengan hubungan Park Yoochun dan Junsu. Sifat Changmin dan Junsupun berbeda." Ucap Jae Joong dan kali ini membuat Yunho menghela napasnya.

"Aku mengerti. Yoochun masih belum mengenalkan Junsu pada orangtuanya, padahal mereka sudah menjalani hubungan selama satu tahun. Dan mengenai sifat, Changmin sudah terbiasa mandiri setelah menjalani kuliahnya tapi tidak dengan Junsu yang masih saja 'mengganggu' kita"

"Yun~ _please_, setelah dari rumah Junsu, aku akan ke kantormu."

"Kau memang selalu mementingkan orang lain dari padaku"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Dan Junsu itu sepupuku, kau tak lupakan?.." Jae Joong menghela napas.

"..Baiklah, beri aku satu jam untuk menemani Junsu disini, setelah itu aku akan menemanimu di kantor hingga pulang" lanjut Jae Joong.

"Terserah kau saja"

Pip!

Yunho memutus sambungan telponnya dan menaruh ponselnya dilaci meja, ia kesal dengan sifat Jae Joong itu. Ia kembali menatap laptop dan mulai bekerja lagi.

**_Tak tahukah kau jika aku tak suka ketika kau memberi perhatian lebih pada orang lain, selain aku?_**

**_Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikanku._**

**_Kau itu milikku!_**

**_.._**

**_..Flashback end.._**

* * *

Kening Jae Joong berkerut saat mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu melirik jam dinding dan mendapati waktu sudah pukul sembilan malam. Tampaknya mendengarkan lagu dan mengingat beberapa kejadian keposesivan Yunho membuatnya tanpa sadar tertidur.

Jae Joong melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dengan sedikit malas. Mengapa saat ia mulai terlelap, bunyi bel menyentaknya?. Membuat ia terbangun. Dengan pelan, ia memutar _knop_ pintu dan membukanya cukup lebar.

"Kenapa tak memberi kabar jika akan pulang telat? Kenapa ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi?" Ujarnya saat melihat Yunho menampilkan senyumnya, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mata yang tadinya sedikit berat itu kini menatapnya tajam, dan kantuknya pun menghilang.

"_Ponsel_ku mati dan aku bertemu Yoochun di parkiran, lalu ia mengajakku minum _coffee_ di _cafe_ depan kantor" jelas Yunho setelah mendengar ucapan Jae Joong.

"Masuklah~ Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, kau panaskan dulu sebelum memakannya. Aku mau tidur duluan" ujar Jae Joong setelah Yunho masuk dan sedang meletakkan sepatunya di rak.

"Kau tak menemaniku makan?"

"Aku sudah tak lapar, sekarang aku mengantuk karna menunggumu yang tak kunjung pulang" jawab Jae Joong ketika melewati Yunho dan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Jae Joong berbohong tentang kantuknya. Mana bisa ia tidur dengan perasaan kesel seperti ini?. Yang jelas, ia ingin menetralkkan kekesalannya saja.

…

…

"Maafkan aku~" ujar Yunho saat mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang setelah selesai membersihkan diri.

Yunho yang sudah mengerti akan sifat Jae Joong memilih memberi waktu untuk menghilangkan kekesalan Jae Joong. Perlahan ia menarik selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh Jae Joong dan membaringkan diri tepat dibelakang Jae Joong, memeluknya, membuat punggung Jae Joong dan dada Yunho bersentuhan.

"Maaf," Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jae Joong, membuatnya menggeliat.

Jae Joong merutuki dirinya saat ia tak juga bisa memejamkan mata. Ia menghela napas dan meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu saat aku tak bisa menghubungimu dan kau pun tak memberi kabar." Ujar Jae Joong pelan.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya." jawab Yunho.

"Dan aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika mengulanginya lagi.."ujar Jae Joong seraya mengeratkan pelukan Yunho.

"Makanlah. Tak apakan makan sendiri? Aku sudah tak lapar dan mulai mengantuk lagi" lanjut Jae Joong.

"Tidurlah~ Aku akan segera menemanimu setelah makan." Ujar Yunho lalu mengecup tengkuk Jae Joong dan melepas pelukannya.

Tapi sebelum Yunho bangun, Jae Joong membalik tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho. "_Saranghae_~" ujarnya kemudian tersenyum.

"_Nado saranghae My Bo_o~" balas Yunho kemudian mengecup lembut kening Jae Joong.

Perlahan, Yunho beranjak dari ranjang_ King Size_ itu, membiarkan sang 'istri' terlelap.

**_Terima kasih Tuhan.._**

**_Terima kasih karena kini Kau telah benar-benar menjadikannya Milikku._**

**_Kim Jae Joong~_**

**_You're Mine!_**

**..The End..**

**A/n :**

Pas perjalanan pulang kantor tadi sore dan berhenti saat lampu merah, tiba-tiba dapet ide tentang Yunho yang Possesive nya ga ketulungan.

Setelah aku tuangkan dalam tulisan, ya jadinya seperti ini.

Mengecewakankah? Semoga tidak #nyengir

Dari pada dikejar YunJae dalam mimpiku malam ini.

Apakah judul dan isi tak nyambung?

Semoga nyambung sedikit-sedikit yah, kalo ga nyambung, aku udah siapin tali buat nyambungnya #plak

Sekian note gaje dariku.

**Ps :** Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa melihat ffku di Blogku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku publish disini

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**Gimme your Review…?**


End file.
